


Dans les bras de l’autre

by Simpsonraconte



Series: Quand nos deux univers se rencontrent, il y a une explosion d'incertitude [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Ce n'était qu'une question de temps que tout s'en aille, qu'il ne reste que ses pensées.





	Dans les bras de l’autre

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures alors que Peter garait la voiture en bas de chez lui. Son corps était endolori, la fatigue lui tombait dessus. Son travail était épuisant, mais c’était sa passion. Être un reporter lui demandait tout son temps. C’était quelque chose qui l’éloignait loin de sa maison. Être un super-héros n’était pas facile non plus, resté loin de la personne qu’il aimait ne l’était pas. Mais Peter faisait ce qu’il aimait et c’était le plus important. Le téléphone sonna alors qu’il fermait la portière de la voiture. Son sac dans les mains avec plein de dossiers qu’il devait classer chez lui. Dieu, Peter avait l’impression de procrastiner. Parfois, d’une impression, il n’avait pas la détermination d’un adulte.

– Bonsoir, tante May’’ en mettant la clé dans sa poche.

– Oh seigneur, je t’ai appelé tellement de fois’’ dit-elle inquiète, sa tante était trop soucieuse,- j’ai pensé.

– Je vais bien, tante May’’ dit-il en la coupant, la rassurant,- j’étais occupé à régler des situations.

– Je suis trop vieille pour ce genre de connerie, Peter’’ elle soupira d’angoisse,- quand je n’ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi par la télévision ni la radio, je pensais.

– Je sais, j’ai eu quelques problèmes’’ il y a un long silence,- je ne voulais pas que la presse, la télévision soit mêlée à tout ça. Ils ont tendance à tout empirer’’ en attendant l’ascenseur.

– Je sais, je suis content que tu ailles bien’’ sa voix était si douce mais avec une pointe d’inquiétude,- tu n’es pas blessé.

– Non, tante May’’ Peter essaya de retenir ses émotions.

– Tu veux en parler’’ bon sang, il avait tout fait pour enfuir tout ça.

– Non, je veux pas. Je ne veux pas me revoir dans cet entrepôt, je n’ai pas réussi’’ sa voix était rauque, ses larmes au bord des yeux.

– Ça va aller Peter, tu as fait de ton mieux’’ en essayant de le rassurer.

– J’ai pas pu les sauver, je me vois encore me plonger pour les aider mais…

– Ce n’est pas de ta faute’’ Peter ne voulait pas être consolé, il y avait des enfants qui étaient morts à cause de lui,- je sais ce que je vais te dire pourra te sembler horrible mais Peter, tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde’’ elle soupira,- si tu sauves une seule personne c’est déjà bien.

– Mais,

– Je sais, mais le monde est si complexe. Je dois te le répéter à chaque fois, fait de ton mieux. Tu n’es pas parfait, personne ne l’est. La seule différence, toi, tu te bats pour les autres. C’est une de tes responsabilités, mais n’oublie pas, tu n’es qu’humain. Tu es mon neveu avant tout. Il y aura tellement de perte, mais il y aura des jours où tu vas gagner’’ elle sourit un peu,- le plus important, c’est que tu te relèves à chaque fois et que tu ailles de l’avant, d’accord mon chéri.

Il n’y a eu plus rien. Peter réfléchissait, cette journée avait si bien commencé. Il avait fallu qu’un désastre survienne, qu’un des méchants réplique et que des morts s’ensuive. C’était devenu moche cette journée si horrible alors qu’il entendait encore les petites voix appeler de l’aide.

– C’est si facile à dire’’ ne pas pleurer, s’était ce qu’il demandait à lui-même.

– Je sais, mais il le faut, car il y aura toujours des gens qui auront besoin de toi. Maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes que tu essayes de voir au-delà de ta tristesse, car demain, je viendrais chez toi très tôt’’ va savoir, pourquoi Peter rigola :

– Tante May, je ne suis plus un enfant.

– Je sais’’ elle rit aussi,- repose-toi, d’accord.

– Oui, merci.

– De rien…

Après l’au revoir, il mit fin à l’appel. Sa tante May était son pilier dans sa vie depuis toujours avec son oncle Ben. Ils l’ont élevé depuis la tragique disparition de ses parents. Peter a toujours été un élève sérieux et studieux. Il excellait dans les domaines scientifiques à contrario des domaines sportifs où son corps chétif le trahissait plus maintenant. À l’époque, cela lui valait d’être fréquemment raillé par les autres étudiants et notamment Flash Thompson, joueur vedette de l’équipe de football de Midtown High. Il n’était pas beaucoup plus chanceux avec les filles, celles-ci préférant la compagnie de Flash. Ce n’était pas toujours facile, mais tout avait changé après avoir proposé en vain à ses camarades une sortie à une exposition de science, il s’y rendit seul.

Le sujet de l’exposition l’intéressait, c’était les expérimentations dans le domaine de la radio-activité. C’était quelque chose de toute à fait banal, mais la démonstration tourna mal, une araignée était prise dans le rayon des radiations et le piqua avant de finir écrasée par le jeune étudiant qu’il était. C’était la pire sensation, se sentant mal, il avait quitté la salle, sous les moqueries des adultes présents qui le prenaient pour un peureux. Comment les gens pouvaient être ainsi, il n’était qu’un adolescent cherchant ses repères. Une fois à l’air libre, il avait éprouvé une sensation étrange, comme si son corps débordait d’énergie. Manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture, il sauta par réflexe et se retrouva agrippé à la façade de l’immeuble mettant vite le rapprochement avec l’accident qui venait de se produire et commença la découverte de ses nouvelles aptitudes, avec notamment une agilité et une force surhumaine.

C’était quelque chose de dingue qui lui arrivait, ne pouvant parler à personne, mais Peter comprenait qu’avec ces facultés, il pourrait gagner facilement de l’argent et s’inscrit à un combat de boxe amateur en se déguisant avec de vieux habits afin de protéger son identité et partit combattre dans une lutte dont l’issue était réglée d’avance avec ses pouvoirs. En sortant des studios d’enregistrement encore en costume d’araignée, un voleur passa devant lui poursuivi par un agent de la sécurité qui lui demanda de l’aide. Peter ne fit rien et le jeune malfaiteur s’échappa facilement. Questionné sur sa non-intervention alors que ses capacités hors normes lui auraient permis de régler le problème en deux temps, trois mouvements, il répondit que ce n’était pas son travail.

Un soir, après un nouveau show, il découvrit en rentrant chez lui une voiture de police devant son domicile. Un policier en faction lui annonça la terrible nouvelle : son oncle Ben était mort en surprenant un cambrioleur. Le criminel était parvenu à s’enfuir et s’était réfugié dans un entrepôt désaffecté situé non loin. Rejoignant puis prenant d’assaut le bâtiment en se faufilant dans l’ombre, il entoila son adversaire. Ce dernier, vite éclairé par les rayons de la lune, n’était autre que le voleur du studio TV que l’homme araignée avait refusé d’arrêter quelques jours plus tôt. Cette funeste découverte paralysa Peter. Il avait quitté le lieu après avoir livré l’assassin à la police. En sanglots, il prit conscience qu’il aurait pu éviter cette tragédie, se reprochant, pour toujours, la mort de son oncle.

Cette tragédie sera toujours gravée en lui. Depuis longtemps, Peter vivait avec ça. Il éternua plusieurs fois en sortant de l’ascenseur. Sa vie ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux. Son corps lui tiraillait, il avait juste envie de dormir en ouvrant la porte de chez lui. Il alluma la lumière, déposa ses affaires. Dans le miroir, il vit des hématomes sur son visage. Comment il allait cacher ça. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée, il alla pour trouver son jeune amant.

– Salut’’ murmura-t-il assis sur le plancher de la cuisine avec un pot de chocolat dans les mains.

– Bonsoir, Miles. Je vois que tu profites’’ en marchant vers lui, prenant le pot.

– C’est ta moi, Peter’’ se renfrogna le plus jeune, Peter l’embrassa pour le faire taire. L’adolescent lui sourit, en encerclant sa nuque de ses mains pour venir approfondir le baiser. Le goût de chocolat était vraiment délicieux sur la langue de Miles. Il rompit le baiser :

– Depuis quand tu es ici ?

– Pas très longtemps, j’ai regardé un peu la télévision. Je m’inquiétais pour toi’’ en caressant sa joue, l’adulte grimaça,- ce n’est pas joli’’ le sourire du plus jeune était si réconfortant. Ses mains entourèrent le dos de l’adolescent.

– Ça va disparaître avec le temps’’ les jambes de Miles se balançaient doucement, touchant de temps en temps ses jambes. Les mains de l’adolescent caressaient ses cheveux avec un sourire au coin.

– C’est vrai super pouvoir, super régénération’’ en l’embrassant. Peter déposa le pot de chocolat sur le plancher de la table. Miles prit la cuillère, la plongea dans le pot et le dirigea vers la bouche du plus vieux.

– Vraiment, Miles’’ en embrassant son front.

– Dit ah’’ murmura Miles tout sourire, Peter le regarda quelques instants avant de soupirer. L’adolescent obtenait toujours ce qu’il voulait,- ce n’était pas si dur.

– Tu vas bientôt partir’’ en caressant les lèvres de Miles avec les siennes.

– Oui, j’aurais aimé que tu sois la plus tôt’’ dit-il résigné.

– Moi aussi’’ dit-il frustré et docile. Ce n’était jamais le bon moment.

– Et toi, quand est-ce que tu me rendras visite ?’’ son regard était fixé sur le plus vieux,- j’ai envie de te montrer ce que j’ai fait comme œuvre.

– Moi aussi, mon tournesol, mais j’ai beaucoup de choses à régler dans mon univers.

– Je sais’’ dit Miles dans un souffle, frottant son nez contre le sien,- et toi, comment tu vas ?

– Je vais bien’’ répondit-il sans prenant de pause.

– Peter, c’est moi’’ en posant ses deux petites mains sur son visage,- j’ai vu les infos’’ en soupirant, front contre front,- je suis désolé’’ sa voix était si fragile. Un gamin extraordinaire, pensa Peter.

– Moi aussi, mais je dois faire avec’’ avec assurance, il devait l’être. C’était lui l’adulte. Il devait montrer le bon exemple pour le plus jeune. Ne jamais faiblir, toujours aller de l’avant. Se convaincre que le jour suivant sera le meilleur.

– Tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer’’ dit le plus jeune en posant une main sur son épaule,- je sais à quel point c’est dur de perdre des gens qu’on est censé protégé.

– Je sais mon ange’’ bien sûr que Miles savait, ce n’était jamais facile d’être un super héros et de ne pas perdre les gens. L’adolescent lui fit un sourire au coin.

– Peter je t’adore’’ sa voix était si douce, plein de tendresse,- j’aime te voir bien. J’aime ton sourire, j’aime ta témérité. Tu es quelqu’un de bien Peter même si tu me tapes sur les nerfs des fois car monsieur est têtu quand il s’agit de moi.

Peter lui sourit. Avoir Miles avec lui était si agréable. Il n’y avait aucune prise de tête. C’était un gamin si facile, a qui parlé où sa seule préoccupation était l’école, qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire dans sa vie. Le plus jeune était son air frais depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés par accident dans l’univers de Miles. Parfois, il pouvait ressentir une certaine culpabilité lui disant qu’il cachait la vie du plus jeune. Miles n’avait aucune autre personne dans sa vie avant lui et ils étaient obligés de se cacher. Comment ne pas faire autrement. Miles était mineur, il n’avait que quinze ans et lui, était un adulte. Peter avait l’impression d’être un disque rayé, se posant les mêmes questions. Depuis quand, il était devenu cette personne-là, mentant, défiant la loi.

Leur amour n’était pas malsain, ce qu’il ressentait pour le plus jeune n’était pas douteux. C’était un sentiment si beau qui n’était pas corrompu par autre chose. Il n’y avait pas de problème concret, des tiraillements d’adultes. Les difficultés de Miles étaient si faciles à régler.

– Miles, tu es encore trop jeune. Je dois garder un œil sur toi’’ en l’embrassant, il gémit sa main caressant la nuque du plus jeune. Il était sensible à cet endroit.

– Je sais, mais je me débrouille de mieux en mieux’’ parla contre les lèvres du plus vieux.

– Je suis toujours là pour tes questions mon cœur’’ lui donnant un bisou.

– Tu seras toujours là pour moi, Peter’’ en entourant le bassin du plus vieux de ses jambes, les mains de l’adulte se posèrent sur ses fesses pour le soulever, l’embrassant de nouveau. C’était si doux, si tiède, si chaud.

Peter tenait fermement le corps de l’adolescent dans ses bras, marchant vers sa chambre.

– Tu ne veux pas te reposer’’ murmura Miles à son oreille, le mordillant son lobe.

– Non, pas tant que tu es ici’’ enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus jeune. Miles avait une bonne odeur si florale qui le rendait dingue. L’adolescent rigola en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus vieux.

– D’accord, monsieur’’ en rigolant plus franchement alors qu’ils arrivaient dans la chambre. Peter le déposa doucement sur le lit en embrassant sa joue. Miles le regarda enlever son tee-shirt,- tu es mal au point, Bee.

– Je vais bien, j’ai déjà connu pire’’ il avait quelques hématomes sur les côtes,- pour l’instant, je n’ai besoin que de toi, Miles’’ dit-il dans un murmure.

Peter se pencha sur lui, déboutonnant le jean de l’adolescent puis vint l’embrasser goulûment avant de retirer son tee-shirt. Miles se trouvait nu devant son mentor avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, caressant le torse du plus vieux. La main de Peter cajolée son corps. Miles gémit sentant la main du plus vieux qui s’amusait avec ses mamelons. Sa langue était de la partie, jouant, suçant. Ses doigts étaient léchés par la langue de Miles qui se donnait à fond, avant de les glisser entre les fesses du plus jeune qui gémit de plaisir.

Ce n’était qu’incendie. Ils avaient l’impression d’être brûlé par leur désir. Peter voulait oublier un instant, sa vie, cette journée. Ce n’était que lui et Miles, ne posant jamais le regard sur la table de chevet où il y avait la photo de son mariage avec Mary Jane.

…

– Tu vas me manquer’’ dit Miles en face de lui, prêt à partir.

– Mais tu viens demain’’ murmura Peter en l’embrassant une dernière fois sur les lèvres.

– Bien sûr, après l’école comme d’habitude mais Bee sois présent’’ en prenant la main du plus vieux.

– J’essayerais.

– Je ne veux pas te laisser seul’’ sa voix était si fragile.

– Tu peux rester si tu veux’’ en parlant il se rendit compte de sa bêtise,- désolé.

– Ce n’est rien, Peter’’ en caressant sa joue droite,- au moins, elle pourra te consoler.

– Miles’’ réprimanda l’adulte.

– Je n’ai rien dit, j’aurais juste aimé que ça soi moi’’ sa voix montée dans les aiguës, frustré,- j’ai envie de rester avec toi toutes les nuits, mais je ne peux pas’’ sa colère était retenue.

– Miles’’ en soupirant :

– Désolé, je me reprends’’ l’envie de pleurer était là.

– Je suis désolé, c’est moi le fautif’’ en s’agenouillant devant le plus jeune,- tu ne dois jamais te sentir mal. C’est moi qui dois régler les choses’’ mais comment les faire alors qu’il avait eu du mal à reconquérir sa femme,- je ne veux pas briser son cœur.

– Et moi…’’ dans un souffle alors que le portail s’ouvrait de nouveau en plein milieu du salon.

– Miles’’ l’adulte le regrettait parfois. Ce n’était qu’un adolescent, pensa-t-il.

– Au revoir, Peter’’ ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

– Ne sois pas fâché contre moi’’ en essuyant les larmes du plus jeune.

– Comment je pourrais l’être, j’ai accepté cette situation aussi’’ Peter le prit dans ses bras, Miles tremblait,- je veux juste un instant même illusoire me dire que tu es tout à moi.

– Je le suis…’’ Miles le poussa de toutes ses forces, ne le regardant même pas.

– Mon ami m’attend, au revoir Peter’’ en s’approchant du portail qui s’était ouvert.

L’adulte ne fit aucun pas pour le rejoindre. Ce problème, tous les deux, l’avait depuis que l’adolescent avait treize ans. Toujours les mêmes questions, toujours les mêmes réponses. Miles se retourna une dernière fois en rentrant dans le portail.

– Tu me fais mal’’ dans un murmure alors que le portail se fermait, laissant Peter tout seul avec mal au cœur.

Peter sourit, Miles savait le toucher là où ça faisait mal. L’adulte ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger cette situation. Il n’y avait rien de facile dans sa vie. Il voulait tout, ne laissant aucun. C’était si débile quand jour, Peter le savait. Il allait perdre quelqu’un.

…

– Salut’’ dit sa femme en fermant la porte. Il était resté au salon, ne pouvant pas aller dans la chambre. Ses sentiments l’écrasaient petit à petit. Qui était-il devenu ? Qui était ce Peter Benjamin Parker ?

Mary Jane s’approcha de lui pour venir l’embrasser. C’était un automatisme. Qui était-il pour faire ça ? Quel genre d’homme pour imposer cette vie, sa vie au plus jeune. Il trahissait sa femme, sa compagne depuis si longtemps. Quand est-ce qu’il allait comprendre que le bonheur ne durait quasi jamais.

– Ça va’’ elle était inquiète, en s’asseyant à ses côtés, passant une main sur sa tête. Miles aimait lui faire ça aussi.

– Je vais bien, ça été une journée compliquer pour moi’’ dit-il en la regardant.

_Comment j’arrive encore à la regarder. Comment j’arrive à dormir dans le même lit où je fais l’amour à Miles. Qu’est-ce que j’étais en train de devenir ?_

– Tu as besoin d’en parler’’ en prenant la main de son homme. Peter voyait bien qu’elle était fatiguée aussi. Le monde des adultes pardonnait rarement.

– Je veux juste me reposer’’ alors que sa tête se poser sur l’épaule de sa femme,- j’ai besoin de dormir et peut-être demain.

– D’accord, mon cœur’’ en embrassant son front,- laisse-moi quelques minutes’’ Peter hocha la tête et laissa sa femme partir. Il s’allongea sur le canapé qui était moelleux.

_N’étais-je pas censé être un super héro. N’étais-je pas censé aimé ma femme. N’étais-je pas censé la chérir._

– Waouh’’ dit-elle dans la cuisine,- tu as quasi fini tout le pot.

– Désolé, je crois que je suis en train de déprimer’’ dit-il tout bas, mais elle l’entendit.

– On va arrêter ce schéma, d’accord Peter’’ elle s’avança vers moi,- on va pas aller dans ça.

– Je sais MJ’’ ne voulant pas expliquer que c’était son jeune amant qui avait tout fini. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la table.

– C’est quoi’’ elle le prit sur la table,- c’est un joli bracelet’’ avec un sourire,- c’est pour moi

Peter la regarda ne voulant pas la décevoir. C’était le premier cadeau qu’il avait offert à Miles :

– Désolé mon cœur mais c’est un cadeau pour un ami si tu veux, je peux t’offrir un’’ dit-il, sa main le démangeait voulant reprendre le bracelet de la main de sa femme.

– Je veux un comme ça, c’est beau. Très personnalisé avec une petite araignée’’ elle le regarda de plus près,- c’est quoi les initiale M. M.

– Miles Morales’’ au moins, il pouvait dire son nom. Sa femme ne pourra jamais le rencontrer. Elle lui sourit :

– En tout cas, ton ami va être content’’ en s’asseyant à côté de lui.

– Je sais…

Mais une seule question était dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi Miles l’avait laissé ?

_Je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je voulais y croire juste un instant, c’était tout ce que je demandais._

– On va se coucher’’ dit-elle en terminant de boire son jus, elle alla poser le verre dans la cuisine.

– Oui

_Dit ah._

_Je veux juste un instant même illusoire me dire que tu es tout à moi._

_Tu me fais mal._

Les mots se jouaient en lui. Il avait juste envie de vomir. Son ventre le tiraillait, la culpabilité était plus fort aujourd’hui. Son mal être jouait beaucoup. Quelle journée pourrie alors qu’il prenait sa femme dans ses bras, allongé sur le lit où même encore il entendait les gémissements du plus jeune, son tournesol, son ange.

_Quand est-ce que je vais me réveiller ? ___

__Fin_ _


End file.
